Pictures Last Forever
by Haligh
Summary: Johnny saves up to buy a camera so he won't forget his 'family' once the gang breaks apart. WARNING, unrealistic: Digital Cameras and the Sixties make love in this ATfic.


**((Okay. The deal with this is... It was rushed, late, and I was tired, and now I pretty much hate it. This will definately be rewritten. My god, the end is so corny, and the funeral part doesn't fit in at all. XD It's so bad. I'm sorry you have to read this. I know theres a were somewhere thats supposed to be where but I can't go find it because I'm to lazy. ))**

So much happiness in one room. Smiling faces surrounded him, and he could actually feel the love that this family had for one another. For him. It hit him like a ton of bricks. The way Two-Bit linked his arm around his neck playfully, the way that Ponyboy asked if he was alright more often than anyone else, even the way Dally spent more time with him lately. It was strange, but it made him feel cared for. So, when he'd started working at the video rental store, Johnny had the intentions of saving up to buy a camera so he would never forget. Pictures lasted forever, but memories could be eroded by time, erased as events progressed. He didn't want to forget this. It had been a few months, and the pay was decent. The job was relatively easy, and he'd managed to keep it secret. It had been torture walking by 'Joes Electronics' every day on his way back from school, staring at the silver camera in the window. It was expensive, to expensive for him to buy right away. So he'd waited, and waited, and finally, he'd managed to save the money. Eighty dollars. It had all been worth it when he traded the money for the box, when he'd taken it home and pulled it out and stared into the lense... He'd earned it, and hooked it onto a strap that he wore around his neck. And that's where he was now, opening the door of the Curtis household with the knowledge everyone would be there. It was New Years Eve, after all, and they always celebrated together. _Always. _Holidays where special. Glancing down at the brand new electronic, he positioned his finger above the button that snapped the photos.wHe didn't want to forget any more moments. He didn't want to waste any more time. Ever since the accident, the fact he'd been lucky enough to get through it and still be able to walk(with the assistance of medication and lots and lots of practice), he'd treated the days differently. Before they'd been a chore, but now, they each lasted a lifetime. Any time he got by himself to reflect wasn't lonely anymore, because it gave him time to think and be grateful. Time with his friends was treated delicately. It was precious, very precious, because time could be taken away at any moment. A lifetime could be destroyed in less than a few seconds, and he realized it.

He'd make the time he had left worth it.

Everyone got into position. He set the timer and joined the others as they posed, wide but genuine smiles on everyones face while a gentle one tugged at his own lips. This was the kind of moment he'd been longing for, waiting for, the kind that he knew would stay forever in film. Glancing at it, the feeling of closeness would wash over him. Would they ever grow apart? Sadly, he knew it was likely. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the town. So many bad memories haunted him. He knew the others had dreams, to. Yes, he resolved sadly, _We will grow apart. _But their memories, the ones they shared, would always keep them together in a sense. This family would be broken up one day...

At least they would live forever in black and white photographs. After all was said and done, they would be the only proof this family ever was. In the stillness, the frozen happy faces, would last forever. One day, he'd pick it back up, regretfully watching the laughter that had been captured.

With disbelief in his black eyes, he'd murmur a 'thank you' and put the phone down, and wonder how he could really be gone. The funerals would be long, a brief and mournful reunion, but that would be the end of it. When all was said an done, the only thing left would be a memory locked in a frame on a mantel, but that was good enough.

The seven smiled their widest, chorused "Cheese!" and the flash went off. The moment was gone as they all walked out of the eye of the camera, sitting down on the couch and continuing to laugh and enjoy themselves. The year was almost gone, it had almost completely slipped away. Johnny stayed still, before slowly walking to the camera. A sad smile still rested on his lips as he picked up the strap, putting it back around his neck. No. He'd be happy, tonight. No more sadness, not yet. He turned to join the others, grin widening and the slight depression quickly vanishing. Yes, he'd be happy. After all, there was no reason not to. These moments would last forever.

These pictures would last a lifetime.


End file.
